


I Don’t Write Romance Novels

by Jelliejuns (Lilliads)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based off Romance is a Bonus Book, Eventual Smut, Everyone majors in something business or literature related heh, Lee jihoon is an asshole, M/M, Marriage, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Slow Burn, Wonwoo is stuck in the friendzone, Writer Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliads/pseuds/Jelliejuns
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, an extraordinary author that has reached the pinnacle of his career and is currently thriving in his publishing company. What else does he possibly need in his already perfect life?Clearly, one of the things he needed was Wen Junhui.(Alternatively, successful author Wonwoo hopelessly pines over Junhui for years on end, even after the latter has been swept off his feet by someone else.)





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello. 
> 
> You see I’m back now haha! This  
> little piece of writing is a little spin off of this lovely show on Netflix, Romance is a bonus book. I wrote the 1st chapter in a span of 2 days without really proofreading it so I apologize for any mistakes and the quality overall.
> 
> Wonhui is most definitely the main ship in this story, I just wanted a dash of angst and hardships!

Wonwoo wasn’t expecting it. 

He and Junhui were exceptionally close friends for who knows how long until this moment, but the man Junhui chose to "love" has deteriorated that friendship when he waltzed right into their lives.

God, he loathed Jihoon.

The latter was no taller than a high school girl, yet the aura that surrounds him was enough for a football player to cower before the man. Wonwoo described Jihoon as an inconsiderate and obnoxious person. Jihoon would often stick his spoon into Junhui’s bowl of food without asking at all during meetups. Whenever Wonwoo would leave earlier than the couple, Jihoon would throw him a smug look, reminding him that he had won over Junhui once again. The two continued to date, for a little over 4 years. Although, as each year passed, they're conversations have gone less and less. Wonwoo began aiding a couple of his colleagues to start a publishing company and getting his big break as an author. And well, he wasn’t sure what Junhui was up to at that point.

Somehow even after limited contact, he was not expecting a wedding invitation in his mailbox.

The letter was encased in a simple navy blue envelope and pictures of lilac flowers littering two corners of the letter itself. The names Wen Junhui and Lee Jihoon were written right in the center in bold calligraphy. Wonwoo runs his thumb over the glossed sheet as he reorganizes his thoughts. Is he supposed to be ecstatic? Junhui never even told him about the proposal whatsoever. The man he is set to marry would only continue to take advantage of him and he wouldn’t bat an eye at all.

Wonwoo flings the invitation onto the coffee table and strides over into his kitchen while he fishes for his cellphone in his pocket. He unlocks the screen and goes directly to his contacts, scrolling past many names until he finds the name. 

 _Junnie._  

He hasn’t said that name in months after their little get-togethers had ceased. Wonwoo stood frozen on his place, finger hovering over the call button. He had to do it at some point, though and now was probably his chance. He pushed call and waited for Junhui to answer. After 2 rings, the phone on the other end picks up. 

“Hello?” A familiar soft spoken voice rings in Wonwoo’s ears and he sighs. 

“Hey, Junhui. It’s been a while.”

“Wonwoo? Wha- why did you call?” Junhui’s voice becomes louder, likely due to the unexpected phone call he received.

“Well I got your wedding invitation a moment ago, am I not allowed to congratulate you?” Wonwoo chuckles as he leans against his fridge, “Besides, we haven’t seen each other in a while and maybe today’s a good time to catch up.”

There was a momentary pause, and Wonwoo wondered if Junhui hung up on him or worse, _Jihoon_ did. 

“I- sure! Is there anywhere you want to meet this time?”

“Just the usual place.” Wonwoo began to dart across his house, up the stairs and into his room. 

“Okay, I’ll see you in an hour.” Junhui ends the call and Wonwoo could tell that Junhui was beaming from ear to ear just by the way he sounded.

That’s how Wonwoo ended up sat across the cafe table, the chair on the other side still empty. A white plastic bag rests on the side of his chair containing many Junhui’s favorite foods, varying from numerous brands of jellies and packs of spiced noodles. His eyes are fixated out the window, upon the small gardens of potted flowers and plants that litters across the bricked ground. Throughout the year, he attained a habit to come into this cafe to work on his own novels or proofreading over a great deal of manuscripts from authors that were desperate to have their stories published by their company. His thoughts proceed to wander over to Junhui, and Wonwoo doesn’t care if he’s grinning like an imbecile in public. The last time he was able to see Juhui in person, his hair was a fulgent color of purple and pink tones. Perhaps this time, he shifted to another dye.

 

A cough snaps him back from his reverie.

 

Wonwoo turns his head towards the person standing at the opposite end of the table, Wen Junhui.

“Long time no see, huh?” Junhui tries for a smile. Wonwoo attempts to answer, but he just stares at the man in front of him. His hair was as expected, a completely different highlight this time. It was a light ash brown this time, almost too light that Wonwoo thought it was grey at first glance. His eyes were still full of radiance and lips tinted with a light raspberry, if Wonwoo thought about it, he never really did change. Junhui settles into his chair, keeping a straight back all the while.

“You can relax, you know.” Wonwoo slides himself down on the back of his seat, “I’m still the same guy from when you last saw me.” The last remark makes Junhui burst into a quiet fit of laughter and Wonwoo tilts his head in questioning.

“Yeah, sure. You’re _definitely_ still the same guy even after you became a famous writer.” 

“Fame didn’t make me a jerk, mind you.” Junhui continues to wheeze at their peculiar conversations and so did Wonwoo. “Anyway, do you want to tell me _why_ you didn’t call when Jihoon proposed?” Junhui tenses up and looks down at the table. Wonwoo wasn’t irritated at all, just curious about why Junhui never contacted him about the news or from then on. He keeps silent, the sound of acoustic music and coffee brewing fully enveloping the stillness of the two.

“Did you tell Soonyoung?” That’s when Wonwoo finally gets an answer from Junhui. He nods in response to the question but his eyes remain completely transfixed towards the table. Wonderful, Soonyoung was his main source of finding out how Junhui was throughout the years of no texts nor calls, all the while keeping that information from him.

“That bastard.” He snarls. The next time he sees him at work, he’s for sure going to murk him. Junhui’s head flicks up in alarm and his eyes are wide as disks.

“It’s not his fault!” He waves his hand in reassurance, hoping to calm the man in glasses down. “I told him not to tell you.” Junhui murmurs. Well, now Wonwoo doesn’t have a reason to throw Soonyoung down into the depths of hell and he can’t do that to Junhui.

“And why not?”

“I just thought it was better not to..” Junhui lets his face drop down into his hands, “After you got all big and famous, I assumed these things weren’t worth your time anymore.” Wonwoo examines him. Strands of hair were covering his eyes but he could see that they were glossed over. He stretches his hand downwards toward the nearly forgotten plastic bag and drops it down right on the middle of the table

“If you weren’t worth my time, would I have called you? Would I have bought all your favorite snacks?” Junhui's fingers tears open the bag and peaks into it cautiously. The taller shifts his gaze towards Wonwoo and to the bag numerous times, and he looked like he was about to erupt in tears. “Okay, there’s no need for you to cry, now.”

“I didn’t even get you anything, though.” Junhui pushes the bag towards his direction, “I shouldn’t take it.” He was most _definitely_ not going to take no for an answer. Wonwoo does the exact same thing to Junhui, slightly harsher which causes the small mountain of snacks in the bag topple over.

“Fuck, sorry.” Waving Wonwoo off, Junhui plucks the content off the table and back into the bag, holding a grin through the entire feat.

“I really appreciate you buying _all_ this for me,” He exaggerates his hands to the food, “But you should tell me next time so I can get you something too.” Junhui digs into the bag, a pack of jelly straws out and ripping out a piece. He offers the pack to Wonwoo, but he simply just shakes his head and watches Junhui. Wonwoo fixes himself up on the chair, elbows resting towards the end of the table, hands clamped together.

“So, what exactly have you been up to?”


	2. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of the wedding.
> 
> Wonwoo and Soonyoung carpool with each other to the venue. Things happen along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am DRAINED. The last month of classes is literally getting to me, and I’m still taking summer classes after for advanced credit so I can take a course I REALLY WANT. With that, I probably won’t be updating for a while, at least not until early and/or late July!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!
> 
> P.S. it’s pretty dialogue heavy in the beginning so I apologize!

Wonwoo and Junhui continue to meet on a regular basis, with Soonyoung tailing behind them occasionally. Wonwoo learned As each day, week and month progressed further, the closer Junhui and Jihoon are to be wed.

 

That’s where Wonwoo was headed to.

 

Soonyoung was able to catch him before he left and managed to carpool with him to the venue claiming that he was _‘saving gas and the environment at the same time.’_ The latter was currently playing songs that god knows what and progressively tainting Wonwoo’s playlist of ballad songs. “Tone down the volume, Soonyoung. This is my _car_ , not a club.”

In Wonwoo’s line of vision, he can see Soonyoung mimicking what he had just said with his face contorted in mock anger. “I’m just trying to brighten the mood you decided to kill when we got in the car!” Even through his complaints, he turns the volume down with the knob. “Aren’t you supposed to be happy? Junhui’s getting married!” He punches Wonwoo’s bicep, possibly a method to cheer him up but he was that close to swerving the car due to annoyance.

“I am happy.”

“No you’re not, and you can’t fool me. I’ve basically known you since the dawn of time.” Soonyoung completely turns off the radio leaving the car dead silent, and only the sound of tires and horns filter into the car. “Is it still because of Jihoon?”

“Damn it Soonyoung, I said I’m fine!” Wonwoo finally snaps. His grip tightens against the wheel of the vehicle to the point where his knuckles has gone a ghostly white. “If Junhui’s happy with Jihoon, then there’s no reason for me to hold anything against him.” He feels that pulsing anger inside himself begin to subside as he lets out a shaky breath and adjusts the glasses that were slipping on the bridge of his nose. Soonyoung’s gaze remains fixed towards the side of his face. Expression mixed with both annoyance and concern.

“Whatever.”

The rest of the car ride was drowned in music playing through the radio. Not a single sound comes from the two men who sat across each other, an uncomfortable atmosphere resting atop them.

Within reaching the destination, maneuvering their way through crowded parking spaces and eventually snatching a spot after driving in circles for the past five minutes, Soonyoung was power walking out the lot when Wonwoo had turned off the engine.

The man in glasses scrambles out the driver’s seat, fingers turning into butter in the process as the car keys slip out of his hands twice. Upon getting himself together, he reaches Soonyoung who still hasn’t given up on the idea of speed walking. “Hey, would you slow down?” Soonyoung doesn’t in fact, and Wonwoo notices the pace actually start to increase. “Christ man, just wait a fucking minute!” He grabs Soonyoung shoulder from behind far too harsh for his liking and lets out a high squeal.

“What now? Are you _trying_ to embarrass me?” Soonyoung jerks his arm away. “I’ll continue to do so if you don’t start talking to me.” He groans, stopping on his tracks and faces Wonwoo. Arms crossed and hips jutting out to the right. He seemed like a teenager who’s being lectured by his parents after sneaking out.

“Look.I’m sorry for acting out on you in the car. There’s… Just a number of things I need to process right now.”  

“And those “things” you’re referring to are about Junhui, isn’t it?” The weight of Wonwoo’s head tilts downward and keeps his eyes fixated to the ground. Soonyoung’s right, he wouldn’t get over this anytime soon. “A decade, Wonwoo. You had more than a _decade_ to sweep him off his feet toward a happy ever after.” He remains still as Soonyoung continues this lecture that occurs every single time when he’s pining and drunk out of his mind on Friday nights.

“You can’t hold a grudge over Jihoon nor Junhui when you had that much time.” Soonyoung takes hold of his coat sleeve and tugs him forward, “You started that publishing company with Seungcheol and managed to convince the almighty Soonyoung to work with you.” Wonwoo steps forward and lifts his gaze to see him beaming once again. “You teach Literature at one of _the_ elite schools in this country, even though you can be an entire idiot sometimes.” A grin gradually begins to form as Soonyoung continues to run his mouth.

They hike up towards the venue and he can only see white. Flower stands litter the entrance of the orchard, a row of tables filled with gifts varying of size. Guests litter across the orchard as they wait, laughter erupting without end. Soonyoung detaches himself from his side, stating that he’ll look for Jihoon.

Wonwoo nods absentmindedly as he carries on his marvelling and spots picture frames mounted atop a lanky stand. He leans in to take closer look and it’s probably the worst and best thing he’s witnessed. In the picture, Junhui donned a black suit; a complete contrast to his airy grey hair. A little bow tie set on his completely buttoned white polo shirt and he was showing off that toothy smile that comes out every so often.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t for the camera.

 

Instead, it was directed to the man on his right who was mirroring the same expression as Junhui. He doesn’t look further.

Scrolling through his phone, he trudges through the garden absentmindedly to the point he reaches the house that was centred in the entire venue. The balcony was covered in drapes of white, faint laughs and giggles filtering in and out. Maybe _he’s_ up there, patiently waiting for Wonwoo to find and congratulate him even as the elders crowd him with questions and compliments. Just waiting, for his best friend.

 

Junhui’s _best friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated (〃▽〃)
> 
> Welp, back to my homework I go!
> 
> twt: jelliejuns

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear up some things:
> 
> • Junhui is a copywriter (I know it may seem weird since you may think it’s not like him but copywriters usually get to showcase their work on websites and media platforms and jun posts a heck ton on Weibo so hehe)  
> • Most pairings are serious, some are onesided some can probably not even last! (I’m sorry :’c)


End file.
